It Doesn't Have to End This Way
by Desdemona the Slayer
Summary: Two friends are watching the finale of Angel when thier dreams come true: they go into the TV show as a Slayer and a Vampire to help finish it the right way. BTVS crossover
1. Default Chapter

(This was my gut instinct when I watched the finale, that someone needed to finish it. So I split myself into two and wrote this. Rose is the practical one who loves the characters, but is able to control her fan-girl tendencies and focus on the problem. Vanessa was the other side of me, the epitome of fan-girl-dom, who says whatever comes into her head. Later they'll get to meet up with the Scoobies. Set just after the end of Angel. I made the rating PG-13 because I say some words which are bleeped out on MTV, so that's where my rating comes from. No f-word though.)

(It's Wednesday night and the two friends Vanessa and Rose are watching the final episode of Angel together in their dorm room. Rose is a petite redhead with a tattoo of a rose on her neck. Vanessa could be described as "model material" with green eyes and blonde hair with multicolored streaks. They sprawl on their beds, Rose wearing her favorite leather duster and Vanessa a Buffy-type halter top, absorbing every minute of the big finale. As the final image fades to black and the credits roll, they both scream…)

Both: What happens next?

Vanessa: Aaaah! I can't believe they would leave us hanging like that!

Rose: (sadly) I guess its one of those 'make your own ending' things. Probably a result of WB canceling he show. (turns off television)

they sit in silent mourning for a moment

Rose: Poor Wes.

Vanessa: I know. But did you see how hot Angel looked at the end?

Rose: Spike looked so much hotter.

Vanessa: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. So how do you think it ends?

Rose: No clue. That was an assload of demons. I don't see how they could have survived it, especially with Gunn being wounded. Maybe they all get killed.

Vanessa: Don't say that! Besides, how could they kill Angel and Spike? I didn't see any of the demons carrying stakes.

Rose: (rolls her eyes) Um, hello, decapitation? It doesn't always take a stake. Plus, even if they managed to keep fighting, it would take forever to kill all of those baddies, they could end up fighting till dawn.

Vanessa: You know what gets me? The Shanshu Prophecy! It never got fulfilled!

Rose: That's right! Angel never became human!

Vanessa: And neither did Spike!

Rose: I wish we could find out what happens. I wish we could go into the story and help them finish it.

Vanessa: Me too. (they hear a rumbling) What's that?

Rose: (gasps and points at the TV screen) Look! (the picture shows the demon army, only it begins to come out of the screen towards them. Suddenly, everything turns black and both girls feel like they're falling. They scream and land on their feet in the middle of the alleyway. They open their eyes and stare. All around them the demon army lies, dead, including the dragon. They turn around and find themselves face to face with Angel, Gunn, Spike and Illyria, who are gaping, except Illyria, who obviously would never gape, though she does look surprised.)

Angel: Who are you, and how did you do that?

Vanessa: Ah, uummm…

Rose: How did we do what?

Spike: How the bloody hell did you kill all those demons?

Vanessa: (giggles at Spike saying "bloody")

Rose: (glares at Vanessa) We…uh…I'm not sure.

Illyria: Who are you?

Rose: My name's Rose, and this is Vanessa. (as she speaks, Gunn groans)

Vanessa: Omygosh, Gunn's hurt!

Rose: Yeah, you need to get him to a hospital now!

Angel: Right. (looks at them quizzically as he pulls out his cell phone)

Rose: Wait, how are you going to explain the demon bodies?

Angel: (puts away phone) Okay, we'll drive. (Gunn leans on Illyria as they walk around the corner and find a van there)

Vanessa: That's not any of yall's car.

Angel: It is now. (breaks the window and hot wires it) Get in. And you two- (points to the girls) You're gonna explain yourselves. (they pile in and Angel takes off, flooring it)

Vanessa: Its like this, we were watching TV, then Rose wished that we were inside the show, and then it got all dark and then we were inside the show and the demons were all dead.

Spike: Show?

Rose: Great going blabber-mouth! Now I've got to explain it to them, which I'm not even sure how to do! Alright, it's like this, we're from a different…er… a different dimension! Yeah that must be it, and in that dimension, we, um, your lives are on a TV show that we watch.

Spike: Exactly how much of our lives?

Vanessa: Pretty much everything. We know that your name is Spike cuz you used to be evil and torture people with spikes, and you used to be called William, back when you were human, then Dru sired you, and then Buffy-stuff…happened… (giggles)

Angel: You know Buffy?

Rose: Ummm…

(Okay, I know not the best way to end the first chapter, but I hope you'll keep reading! More humor next chapter!)


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 2

Angel: You know Buffy?

Rose: Um, yeah, she's on the show too.

Vanessa: Well, technically not this show. She's on her own show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Rose: Vanessa!! Er…anyway, we know who yall are and where you came from. I know this is a lot to digest, believe me, its not all making sense from our end either…(puts her hand idly into her pocket) Ow! What was that?!! (she pulls her hand out of her pocket quickly) That burned! (reaches in again and winces as she pulls out a cross pendant on a silver necklace. Holding it by the chain, she stares at it) I can't…(she pokes the cross and her finger sizzles) I'm a…vampire! (looks into rearview mirror and sees no reflection) I am?

Vanessa: (checks mirror too) No fair! I'm not! How come you get to be a vampire? Wait, do you have a soul?

Rose: Well, I don't feel like killing you, that's gotta be a good sign.

Vanessa: (whispers) Well, what do I get to be!?

Rose: (whispers back) Maybe a Slayer.

Vanessa: (picks up a wrench that's lying on the floor of the van and trys to bend it. It bends easily) Aw, cool!

Spike: Back to the subject, girls, why are you here?

Rose: Maybe we're supposed to do something.

Angel: We're here. (helps Gunn into the hospital, everyone follows. They get Gunn to the doctors, then settle down in the waiting area.)

Vanessa: I hope Gunn will be all right. (looks back at Rose) Ooo, ooo, Rose, vamp out! I wanna see your grr face!

Rose: Not now, you dodo, there are too many people around.

Vanessa: You're just upset cuz you can't see what it looks like.

Rose: (ignores Vanessa and turns back to the gang) Anyway, I think that we're here to help you. In fact (looks proud) we already did by getting rid of that army that was about to kick your asses into the next life.

Vanessa: How did we do that?

Rose: (thinks for a moment) Musta been a Dorothy/Oz-type deal.

Vanessa: Oh yeah!

Illyria: (Raises an eyebrow)

Rose: You know, when Dorothy's house dropped on the Witch in the Wizard of Oz?

Angel: Oh, I guess that makes sense.

(Spike looks confused)

Vanessa: Wait, Spike, you can't tell me you didn't see that movie!

Spike: Well, I was evil when it came out.

Rose: Oh yeah.

Angel: You know, there's something I don't understand. You said you'd turned into a vampire and the other girl -Vanessa- had turned into a slayer. You mean that in your world, you're not?

Rose: Yes, back in our dimension Slayers and vampires and demons and magic don't exist, at least, I'm pretty sure they don't.

Angel: But if magic doesn't exist there, how did you get here?

Rose: Good point. A dimensional rip, maybe, caused by something here trying to escape to our world.

Vanessa: (falls into a chair) Aah!

Rose: Vanessa? (sees Vanessa holding her head in her hands) Ohmygosh!

Angel: What's going on?!

Rose: It looks like she's having a…

Vanessa: …Vision?! Ow!! Since when do I get those? Uh, I saw a woman, it was Buffy, and she was standing on the Hellmouth, fighting with a demon.

Rose: Was that it?

Vanessa: 5th of June. We have to find her before then. That only gives us three days. By the way, wow! Backwards; wow! That hurt a lot more than it looks like. (looks distraught) Uh…Rose?

Rose: What?

Vanessa: Isn't my head gonna explode? Remember when Cordelia went into a coma cuz her visions were too much for her to handle? Only reason Doyle could handle them was cuz he was half-demon! (Angel looks unsettled at the mention of his dead friends)

Rose: (thinks for a moment) Yeah, but you're a slayer now, I think you should be able to handle it.

Vanessa: (sighs with relief) I hope so.

Rose: (turns to look at Angel) I think that explains why we are here, if not exactly how. Something is trying to open the Hellmouth, and apparently might succeed.

Spike: Look, luv, there's no way anyone could open it back up. It collapsed. I know, I was the one who did it.

Rose: I hate to burst your happy little bubble Spike, but that wasn't the only one. The Sunnydale Hellmouth was the active one at the time, but there are others. I'm pretty sure there's one in Cleveland.

Angel: It's probably Wolfram and Hart.

Rose: Isn't it always? I have a feeling this is the Apocalypse that you're supposed to play a part in. By the way, why the hell did you sign that contract?!

Vanessa: Yeah!

Spike: What contract?

Angel: It's nothing. (to the girls) Listen, that is none of your business.

Rose: (her face falls) I'm sorry. You're right.

Angel: Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk with Spike and Illyria. Privately.

Rose: Um, sure. Come on, 'Nessa. (they exit to the bathroom)


End file.
